


this isn't home

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles wants to go back to derek...sterek drabble - 2/12 - lick, visible, bleed





	this isn't home

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles has been back for a week and even though he’s reunited with his dad and Scott, his heart still aches. Stepping into the loft, it bleeds with each memory that floods his head, his last night there, of _every_ moment with his mate. Licking his metaphorical wounds, he packs his bags. Stiles is hopeful that his father will let him stay in his old room at the house. He knows though that that’s not what the problem is.

 _This isn’t home_. He can feel the invisible threads wanting to pull him back to the other world, back to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
